La Mejor Hermana del Mundo
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Un fic corto de mis dos hermanas favoritas de Friendship is Magic, Sweetie Belle y Rarity. Espero les guste


**Habia escrito este fic hace tiempo, cuando vi el capitulo de "The Stare Master", cuando no sabia que Sweetie Belle y Rarity tenían padres, pero despues vi el de "Sisterhooves Social" y este fic quedo olvidado pero despues de mucho meditarlo decidi compartirlo con todos ustedes. Esta muy corto pero creo que vale la pena…**

**La Mejor Hermana del Mundo:**

El sol dejaba caer sus últimos rayos de luz sobre Ecuestria, sus rayos carmesís iluminaban el horizonte de un color que igualaba el de las hojas de los arboles de otoño. Algunas estrellas empezaron a aparecer, su luz no se veía opacada por la del sol, el cual sus rayos apenas podían observarse por los arboles del bosque Everfree. Sobre una colina dos unicornios caminaban de regreso a Ponyville, la mas pequeña saltaba juguetona mientras la mas grande lucia cansada como si hubiese caminado por un gran trecho…

"Sweetie Belle por favor. Si sigues saltando asi vas a quedar toda sudada"- dijo Rarity mirando hacia el sol con una de sus patas sobre la frente-"No puede ser, ya casi anochece y aun no llegamos a Ponyville"-hico un gesto con su pata derecha como si mirara un reloj que no existía-"Por Celestia estaba segura de que llegariamos antes de que oscureciera"- miro su pequeña hermana con una expresion molesta

Sweetie Belle se detuvo al sentir la mirada de su hermana mayor sobre ella

"Yo… yo pense que conseguiria mi cutie mark si recogia algunas flores que adornaran tus vestidos. Quizás podría ser una flor"-miro a su hermana pero solo encontró a una mirada fría de los ojos azules de Rarity

"¡Una cutie mark no te hara ningun bien si llegaras a lastimarte o peor!"-dijo ella con un tono de voz mas alto-"Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado"

"No… no sabia que me habia ido tan lejos, pero seguía encontrando mas flores. Solo quería ayudarte con tus vestidos"-dijo la pequeña unicornio con lagrimas en los ojos

"¡Silencio! ¡No quiero oir mas lloriqueos!"-dijo Rarity muy molesta-"¡Cuando lleguemos a casa iras directo a tu habitacion por que estas castigada¡ ¡Indefinidamente!"

Sweetie Belle ya no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas-"¡Tu no eres mi mama!"-grito con fuerza-"¡Te odio, ojala ella estuviera aquí y no tu!"

Rarity se quedo callada, abrió su boca pero no pudo decir algo, estaba pasmada de lo que habia dicho su hermana

"En nombre de Celestia ¿Qué ocurre?"-dijo Twilight al escuchar un gran alboroto afuera de su casa-"¿Rarity?"-dijo al ver a su amiga fuera de la biblioteca, pero su atención se concentro en la pequeña unicornio a quien vio molesta y triste-"¿Por qué Sweetie Belle esta llorando? ¿Paso algo?"

"Ciertamente paso algo y Sweetie Belle ahora esta castigada. Nada que deba preocuparte. Lamento mucho haberte molestado querida Twilight, pero debo darme prisa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"-dijo ella intentando mantener su compostura y su porte-"Vamonos Sweetie"

Sweetie Belle siguió a Rarity despacio pero cerca su mirada se concentro en el suelo que no noto cuando su hermana se detuvo y choco con ella al llegar a la Boutique…

"Por favor, pon atención por donde vas"

Sweetie Belle no dijo nada

"Ve a lavarte, no te quiero toda sudaba y sucia, despues a la cama"

La pequeña subió las escaleras lentamente con un expresión de tristeza en su rostro, sus lagrimas dejaban un pequeño rastro por donde avanzaba. Rarity noto esto y por un momento penso-"Quizas fui muy dura con ella"- pero primero se dedico a terminar los diseños que habia dejado a medias sobre el papel.

"Idea"-dijo melodiosamente mientras las ideas fluían de su cabeza al papel

Cuando termino dejo sus anteojos y el lápiz a un lado. Rarity subió las escaleras sintio un nudo en la garganta mientras se acercaba a la habitacion de su pequeña hermana. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio un pequeño bultito sobre la cama, respiro hondo y se acerco a el

"¿Sweetie…?"-dijo en un tono de voz muy suave mientras aquel pequeño bulto salió debajo de las cobijas y mostraba sus pequeños ojos llenos de lagrimas-"Yo… lamento haberte gritado"-su voz habia cambiado de tono, ya no tenia aquel tono de elegancia de siempre, pues le estaba hablando como su hermana-"Estaba asustada, me preocupe mucho cuando vi que no estabas en casa, te busque por todo Ponyville y cuando Applebloom me dijo que habías ido al bosque, me aterre, no se que haría si algo malo llegara a pasarte"-dijo mientras acariciaba la melena de su pequeña hermana-"Estaba molesta pero no contigo, si no conmigo, jamás me perdonaría si llegara a perderte. Lamento haberme desquitado contigo"

"No. yo lo siento, lo que dije no es cierto, extraño a mami pero tu estas aqui. Yo no se que haria sin ti Rarity"-la voz de Sweetie Belle tambien habia cambiado de tono ahora era mas suave y habia dejado de llorar-"No te odio"-dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo a su hermana mayor

Rarity no pudo evitar llorar, sus lagrimas corrieron le rímel de sus ojos. Se mantuvieron asi por un buen rato que pareció eterno pero en realidad solo fueron unos segundos. Las dos lloraron de nuevo pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus rostros

"Bien ya es hora de dormir"-dijo mientras arropaba a su pequeña hermana-"Mañana jugaremos todo el dia"

"Pero tus diseños…"

"Olvidate de esos aun tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlos. Pero solo tengo una hermana y quiero pasar el dia con ella"

"¿Ya no estoy castigada?"-pregunto Sweetie Belle con inocencia

"No cariño, ya no"-dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa

"Eres la mejor hermana del mundo"

"Curioso yo iba a decir lo mismo"

"Buenas Noches Rarity"

"Buenas Noches Sweetie"-contesto su hermana apagando las luces

"¿Rarity?"

"¿Si, dulzura?"

"Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti"

Fin…


End file.
